


Treads of the Soul

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AUPairing: Taikeru





	Treads of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story after I’ve finished the prompts for DigiOTP week, but I hope you like reading this latest fic.

He had been wandering aimlessly for weeks, now he was at the end of the desert, the view of a large jungle and beyond that a city ahead of him. His eyes were narrowed, pale, his mouth was dry, his face covered in healing cuts and scratches, his feet ached but he couldn’t stop, he had to get as far away as possible. His face was kept hidden under his cloak, with only parts of his chocolate brown hair sticking out.  


Just then he stumbled, and he fell onto the sand, the heat from the sun on his back. He didn’t have the strength to get back to his feet, slowly looking ahead at the jungle ahead, he was almost there, just a few more steps. Trying to reach for the view, his arm trembled, he gritted his teeth, his face showed desperation, but he couldn’t do it. 

His eyes were becoming heavy, he wanted to sleep but he wouldn’t wake up again if he did. He needed help, but his voice was too strained to call out for someone, not that anyone would hear him. There was no one around… 

* * *

In the jungle, a youth with messy blonde hair, wearing a opened jacket exposing his bare torso, white trousers, and black sandals. A small blade was strapped to his back, and on his waist was a satchel containing supplies such as food, water, and any tools he would need. He was out from the capital gathering some herbs and returned a beast that had ended up in the city, targeting the cattle of the farms. He was about to return back when he heard something…

“Huh? Is someone out there?” He looked around the jungle but he couldn’t see anyone. He then just shrugged as he was about to start walking off but he heard it again.   


“Hello!” He shouted as his voice echoed throughout the area, someone was out there. He was sure of it this time, it was clear to him.  


“Where are you?” He called out help as he could hear a voice saying ‘help’ he then headed in the direction where he heard the voice.  


Looking around as he ran, to see if someone was on the ground, or trapped, but there was still nothing. However, the voice was getting louder the further he headed towards the desert, it was the voice seemed to echo, like it was right next to him, he assumed that it something spiritual but whatever it was he was going to continue.

He had just stepped out of the jungle’s border and crossed into the desert. The first he noticed was the sun, looking away at first from bright light, but his eyes focused on the person passed out the sand. He quickly rushed over to them, he didn’t realize that the voice had led him out here had now become silent. He crouched over the hooded man, he shook at first, but he wasn’t responding.

“Hey, Hey, Hey?!” The blonde called out to him trying to wake him up, as he then turned him over, he saw his face, cupping his cheek as he then placed his head over his chest, listening for a heartbeat.  


“Listen to me, can you hear me?” It was faint but there was beat, he was still breathing. He then lifted him up holding the back of his head as he then got a flask out, opening it up and bringing it to the brunette’s mouth.  


“Drink this. Hey, you need to drink this.” He gently tapped the cold container against the other’s cheek, he reacted to it, his lips parted slightly.  


“You’re gonna be alright, drink slowly.” He told him as gradually tilted the flask as he poured cold water into the brunette’s mouth.

It was satisfying, refreshing sensation as drank the water, the blonde smiled as that was a good sign, he was responding better, it got to the point where handed the flask to him as he was able to hold it. He was almost finished with the flask as he then took the remaining contents pouring on his face to cool him down.

“You feeling better?” He smiled as the other took deep breaths as he then stared up at his savior.

“P-Please… I have to get away… From a-away…”  He had just remembered what he was doing as he reached up as the blonde took his hand holding it gently.  


“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you some help.” He told him as he then got the stranger to his feet, and put him on his back, he was much taller and heavier than the blonde but he had the strength to handle it.  


“H-How… How’d you find me…?” The brunette asked the youth as he carried back into the jungle.  


“You called me. I heard you all in the heart the jungle, calling out to me.” He answered him as the brunet felt sleepy again but he didn’t understand.  


“Just relax, I’ll get us back to my camp, and then back home.” He said softly as they were now covered by the shade of the trees. “Don’t worry Tai.” He said as he then paused, where did that come from?  


“H-How d… Do you know n-name?” He asked the blonde, who had a puzzled expression on his face.  


“I dunno… But that’s your name. Taichi Kamiya… But you prefer Tai.” He was really confused how did he know that?  


“Y… Your…” Taichi was still tired as the young man had to take Taichi’s recovery into the priority as he had to get him back to his camp.  


* * *

Later on, he had gotten back to his campsite, he had placed him down on the ground and had removed his cloak and shirt. He checked him for injuries, he had some bruising and cuts on his chest, face, and back, he had a first aid kit and cleaned and wrapped bandages around his chest, left shoulder, and right arm. The hunter had made a fire and was cooking some meat, skewered through a stick. Taichi was asleep, but the smell of the meat caught his attention, smelling the air as he started to move around slightly. 

“Oh, you’re awake now, perfect timing. The pork is almost done now.” He said as he stood and went over to Taichi, as the brunette slowly sat up.  


“Where am I?” He asked as he looked around the vast jungle setting.   


“This is the paradise jungle. Sort of an oasis between the grand desert and the capital… I take you came from the west, your clothing and the fact that there’s nothing for hundreds and hundreds of miles but sand between here and the other side of the desert.” He said  


“That’s right… I was fled from my country, I made into the desert I couldn’t stop going… I needed to get as far away as possible.” Taichi said as he looked at the bandaged areas of his body.  


“Then you must’ve been traveling through the desert for weeks? That lucky… Those unfortunate enough to traverse the desert without a map, supplies, food or water… Get lost, or die.” The blonde said as Taichi just stared down at the ground.  


“But hey, we don’t have to talk about that now… For now, let’s just get you something to eat.” He smiled as he then went back to his meal, removing it from the fire.  


“Ah, this looks great…” The blonde grinned as he grabbed the stick holding the meat and returned back to Taichi’s side.  


“Here. You must be hungry.” He smiled as he took a bite from the pork as he offered it to the older male, Taichi looked at the meat, licking his lips as hesitantly leaned closer and took a bite as well.

It was good, he had run out of food more than a week ago when he was in the desert, the blonde smiled as they shared the meal. Tai savored every bite, making noises as he ate while the hunter just chuckled to himself, as the brunette heard him.

“S-Sorry… This is good. Thank you. I am in indebted to you for helping in the desert.” Tai’s voice was filled with gratitude but also slight sadness.  


“Don’t mention it, Tai, I couldn’t just leave you there.” He used his name again as he then took another bite, speaking with a mouthful.

Tai just showed a warm smile to the other who then broke a piece of the meat off and tossed to him. “Yeah but I appreciate it Takeru…” He said as the blonde paused as he stopped eating.

“How did you know my name?” Takeru stared at him with a curious expression as the brunette then realized that he said his name.  


“I… It just came to me. And you knew my name…” Taichi said as he stared at him, how they know each others’ names.  


“Yeah, it’s weird, I just knew… And you called me to you, but you were unconscious and all in the desert when I found you.”  Takeru explained to the other.   


“It was like… Your spirit or your heart called out to me you know?” He asked the other who just looked at him.  


“You heard my voice from miles away and lead you to me…” Taichi summarised as the other just nodded continuing to eat.   


“Mm-hmm. Might have something to do with this.” Takeru held the meat in his mouth to free his hand as he rolled up his sleeve revealing a tattoo-like marking on his arms.  


“What is that…” Taichi examined the mark, his fingers gently ran along the mark.  


“It’s my Sourumāku… Everyone in Odaiba is born with one.” Takeru stated as he felt a tickling sensation from the other’s touch.  


“But this is… It can’t be.” The brunette said as he then placed his hand over his bandaged chest as the blonde smiled.  


“Yeah. You’ve got one too.” Takeru casually stated as the brunette just stared at him, a look of surprise on his face.  


“Seems like you’re a lost citizen of Odaiba, and you came all the way from another country… To escape something, or maybe to find something.” Takeru said to him.  


“What does that word mean? Souru- So-…” His expression was a more serious one as he gripped Takeru’s arm.  


“It’s Japanese, it means soul mark, the people of m- Our land are born with these markings, a symbol of two souls born apart, soon united to become one.” Takeru said describing the markings that they were born with.

“Two souls born apart… Soon united to become one…” Taichi said as he let go of the other’s arm, and then got up, he started to pull his dressings off his chest.  


“Hey what are you doing?” Takeru just looked at him as him as he tore it off, looking at that marking on his left chest, it was a complex sun-like symbol but only half a sun.  


* * *

_ Taichi Kamiya had no memories of his past, his parents, he was a slave, stolen from his homeland when he was just a child, and sold to another nation, he was a prisoner, a slave, he was made to be used, and trained to fight as a soldier. But throughout his life, he yearned for freedom, but something always seemed to be calling him, he would have dreams of a beautiful city, faces, and people that seemed so familiar to him, and voice of someone asking questions. _

_ It was then he finally escaped during an incident with a few others prisoners, people he called his friends, there were five of them, however, Tai was the only one that survived to get out alive, but the end he was the last one when he reached the desert. He had to continue on, to find his home, and survive for his fallen brothers. He wanted answers and he wanted to be free, so he continued on his journey no matter what happened. _

_ He knew two things about his past, he came from the far east from the country Odaiba, a small and wealthy nation, and the proof that he came from them… His Sourumāku. And now Takeru had confirmed this, he was here, just on the other side of the jungle was his homeland…  _

* * *

“Odaiba… It’s just beyond, isn’t it?” He looked in the direction of the city ahead.   


“Yes, well technically as soon as you step into the jungle you reached the borders of Odaiba.” The blonde answered him as he saw a strange expression on the other’s face.

“We… We have to go, please take me there.” Taichi asked the blonde placing his hands on his shoulders, he was excited.  


“Calm down, you’re still not strong enough, we’ll get there in the morning, but first you need to finish eating. You don’t wanna pass out before we get to the city.” He stated to the brunette.  


“I promise I’ll get you home… That’s my word.” Takeru promised him he could sense that something greater troubled this man, and it seemed fate guided him to help Tai, and then there was the question of their Sourumāku.

They got back to eating, Taichi’s mood had gotten much better. He had some more questions, he wanted to learn more about his culture and home, so they talked more. He explained to Takeru certain parts of his life in the west, but not too much of it, just that he sought freedom and he was a slave. Takeru, in turn, told him about his life as a hunter, doing jobs for the kingdom, mostly involving hunting monsters, helping out the townspeople. 

“By the way is there any special meaning to our… Souru-… Soul marks?” Taichi asked as Takeru paused for a moment.  


“O-Oh, well if you’ve already notice the marks look like halves of a symbol, somewhere out there is another with a mark that’s made to complete your half… Like soulmates, they’ll literally glow when you’re near that person. But only when it’s time.” He explained, rubbing the back of his head.  


“That could be between friends… Or a lover.” He said chuckling a little.  


“I see…” Taichi said looking at his chest again as he placed his hand over it.   


“Of course it’s a symbol of your soul, and it’s not exclusive to people of our land, even if your soulmate is an outsider, a mark will appear on them when their partner’s one begins to glow.” He went on further.  


“That sounds lovely, a deep connection with another person…” Taichi said smiling faintly as Takeru just shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah I dunno, it’s pretty nice if a bond between siblings or a friend… But a symbol that means that your lovers, I dunno it seems like arranged marriages, that fate has decided who you’ll fall in love with… I want to be to make that decision for myself.”  


“I get that, having a free will is important, no one or greater force can make you love someone… It has to be from your heart.” Taichi added.  


“Yeah, exactly…” He said, taking the last mouthful of their meal. “Although it does sound nice that perfect person is out there waiting for you, love at first sight and all that… But love takes time. It’s gotta grow.” He spoke with his mouth stuffed with food, swallowing it.  


“Thank you again for the meal.” Taichi said again as his hunger had been satisfied sitting back as he looked around, being able to admire the jungle scenery and the night sky above the trees.  


“What a beautiful night…” Taichi said smiling sincerely, then the mental images of four males dressed in clothing similar to his own stood together, smiling at him…  


* * *

_‘Davis… Takato… Takuya… Marcus… I’ve done it. I’ve made it back home.’_

_ ‘I kept going for our freedom, I promise you all… I keep going on for us and spend every day living my life to fullest… I’ll find my family if they’re still alive.’  _

_ ‘I won’t ever forget brief happy times we had together brothers. I won’t forget each of you, never… Never.’ _

* * *

Takeru was looking at the sky when he then glanced over at the brunette, his expression showed worry as tears ran down from his face, but he was still smiling. He wanted to say something but instead decided to leave it be, he had been through a lot and just needed this moment to take it all in.

“Yeah… It is a really beautiful night.” He answered returning his view to the sky so Tai wouldn’t know that he saw his tears, as the other wiped them away.  


Hours later, Taichi had fallen asleep, as Takeru was putting out the fire slowly. This had been quite an interesting day, he was gonna have to apologize to his superior and friends as they were probably worried about him since he didn’t return. Once the fires were extinguished the young hunter just sat on a hollow log, watching the other sleep as he smiled, quietly chuckling. 

Takeru then groaned slightly as he rubbed his chest, he then took off his jacket, revealing another soul mark on his chest, the pattern was an exact match to Taichi, but on the opposite side to the other’s marking. The one of his right arm was a fake, he used it to avoid running into his potential ‘soulmate’ and or anyone who wanted to be his mate. Growing up he had never found his partner, he had fallen in love with others but they had their soulmate and so he was left alone.

Being rejected and hurt made him resent his mark, so he covered it and made a fake one so he could continue on without being burdened or bound to someone. He didn’t believe in the marking even he was proud of his culture, he just… Didn’t want to get hurt or be let alone. But still, he just felt a slight burning sensation over his mark when all of a sudden it glowed a pale yellow light.

“Wha-? What the… No, no, no, no…” Takeru stood up trying to stop it from glowing but then a faint orange glow caught his eyes. Looking over at Taichi whose mark was the source of the orange light.  


“Come on. Really?! Of all the destiny nonsense the guy I rescued is my soulmate?!” He said to himself shocked and just irritated, groaning.  


“Ah geez… I spent all this time avoiding fate, and accepting that my mark would never glow… But then you and I meet. Guess that explains why I heard your voice in my head. And how we knew each other’s names.” Takeru had walked over to Taichi as crouched beside him.  


“I’m not so good with this kind of stuff… But something in my heart drew me to you. I could’ve ignored the voice and headed home, but I didn’t.” Takeru said sitting firmly on the ground as watched Taichi peacefully sleep.  


“Well, at least you’re cute…” He said as took his hand, gently stroking the brunette’s cheek with the side of his face.  


“Taichi Kamiya huh? Okay then… We’ll see how it goes for a few years, and maybe I’ll show my real Sourumāku. Once I get to know you a little better… But I’ll my keep my promise to you. I’ll get to the capital, and I’ll help find out about yourself, you deserve answers and the freedom you fought so hard for…” He spoke, firmly gripping Taichi’s shoulder.

“I guess I’ll believe in fate again, one last time…” He smiled at the brunette.  


The blonde youth stared at him until he finally fell asleep, he was going to rest on the other side of the camp but had ended right beside Taichi, with his head gently resting on the other’s chest. As they slept, their marking glowed again but a fainter light this time, as the rays of light seemed to phase into each other. 

Their souls bonding as they slept, both of them smiling as they dream, their memories and knowledge were being shared, fulfilling Taichi’ s request as images of Odaiba, the land, cities, the people, and culture came into his mind, and for Takeru all the memories of Taichi’s happier times with lost friends and the few lost memories of his childhood in his homeland before he was taken, continuing to sleep peacefully, when they awakened the bonding would feel like a dream either one wouldn’t remember.

* * *

_**Two souls born apart… Soon united to become one…  
** _ _**To grow and to bond, to love and protect one another until the end…** _


End file.
